thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaming Sins/Spyro The Dragon
(Use this as a reference.) Sins #Gnorc's sign happens to be based off of Insomniac games. Okay, I get that it's meant to teach you who made the game, but what's the in universe explanation? *Ding* #Spyro charges into the Gnorc while flying despite that being impossible in the game. *Ding* #An interview shouldn't exist in this time period. *Ding* #How is Gnasty Gnorc listening to the interview from all the way over there? *Ding* #Gnasty Gnorc ends up trapping every dragon in the dragon kingdom over three tiny insults. How petty. *Ding* #Gnasty Gnorc doesen't trap Spyro for some reason. *Ding* #Also, can I mention there are little to no female dragons in this game? How do they reproduce? *Ding* #First dragon's dialog can't be skipped. *Ding* #Despite looking as strong as the other gnorc type in the level, Thief Gnorcs can handle three times the pain as most other gnorcs. *Ding* #Despite what Tomas says, Prehistoric Glaciers do not exist in this game. *Ding* #How did that dragon fit in the well in Stone Hill? *Ding* #You can charge the large shepards. *Ding* #The dragons in Dark Hallow usually appear when their advice isn't that useful. *Ding* #Gnorc Sentry armor can somehow stretch despite being made out of solid metal. *Ding* #Also, if you were smacked in the face with solid metal, that'd at least leave a mark. *Ding* #Do we really need two dragons telling me to glide at the top of my jump? Wasn't one enough? *Ding* #Oh yeah. I'm gonna add a sin for every dragon that says "Thank you for releasing me!" *Ding x15* #The entry way to Toasty's level is a giant dragon head. What dragon thought that'd be a good idea? I'm pretty sure you'd be pretty creeped out if the door to your home was a giant human's mouth! *Ding* #Also, the boss levels' names are just the bosses themselves. Might as well name my house "Moon Snail", then. *Ding* #Toasty only really has one trick up his sleeve. *Ding* #Also, if Toasty is a sheep on stilts, how did he hold/swing that huge-ass scythe? *Ding* #What are the balloonists? *Ding* #Peace Keepers isn't an accurate name for a place with war cannons. *Ding* #Convenient painted crosshair on a destroyable pillar. *Ding* #Glorious 32-bit graphic mooning. *Ding* #Every world rewards good gliders, not just Dry Canyon. *Ding* #I'm pretty sure Spyro has more meaning in his life than just gliding. I play video games all the time, but I wasn't born to do it. *Ding* #Okay, Maximos' dialogue made me laugh, which is an achievement. *Gnid* #Flame actually does harm metal sometimes. Such as melting it, and the superflame ability later in the game. *Ding* #Can I ask why the gnorcs are putting gems in their soup? *Ding* #Enzo is an asshole. *Ding* #The metal used on the gnorcs' cloaks must be extremely thin. It shouldn't be as effective as it is. *Ding* #Many dragons mention Spyro growing up, but it never happens, not even in future games. The fact that there's a picture of an adult Spyro in the instruction booklet just rubs salt in the wounds. *Ding* #"He should watch his back" Ha ha, get it! Watch his back! Watch his...his... his back. You need to flame him in the back. *Ding* #Some of the enemies are mini versions of Doctor Shemp. That's... actually interesting and clever. *Gnid* #Large pillar you fly to only has one gem. Sure, it's a purple, the most valuable, but still. *Ding* #What's with Cosmos trilling his Rs? *Ding* #More super thin metal that's surprisingly not flammable, now available in druid dress edition! *Ding* #Shouldn't the druids do anything better with their abilities? Like push Spyro into a ledge or moving blue thieves in normally inaccessable areas? *Ding* #Druids taunt you even when you're in flaming range. *Ding* #The beasts in Alpine Ridge look like a discount version of the beast from that one Nick Jr. cartoon I don't remember the name of. *Ding* #Zane describes the beasts as horrible and nightmarish creatures, but expects Spyro to not fear them. *Ding* #Two enemies are battling each other despite the fact that they should be allies. *Ding* #Although, it makes me realize how much charm this game has, which many games nowadays lack. *Gnid* #More warring enemies in High Caves. *Ding* #The druids move a lot less than the "everything in sight" described. I want a refund. *Ding* #Convenient fairies with the reaction time of Spider-man. *Ding* #Cedric gives you advice on a combo move you used to get to him. *Ding* #More warring enemies in Wizard Peak. Not only that, but the Snow Golems outright kill their foes! What side are you on!? *Ding* #I can barely consider Blowhard a boss, really. Nothing makes me have to consider him an enemy that appears three times in a level. *Ding* #What productive result are the gnorcs getting by zapping the floor? *Ding* #"Beautiful" is not a world that fits a swamp. *Ding* #Cleetus doesen't even have the decency to thank you for releasing him. *Ding* #PIG JUMPSCARE. *Ding* #The big gnorcs in terrace village use a recycled death sound effect from the big gnorcs in Dark Hallow.*Ding* #Cyprin wants Spyro to draw him like one of his french gnorcs. *Ding* #The attack frogs. My god. *Ding* #Pig Jumpscare 2: The second one. *Ding* #Spyro has a point. You don't do any stomping squishing and squashing in this game. *Ding* #The fuck is up with the enemies in Tree tops? *Ding* #Also, Tree Tops deserves a sin in and of itself. *Ding* #Even Spyro hates it! *Ding* #Wild Flight. Dear lord. *Ding* #Metalhead? Seriously? *Ding* #Why are the banana throwers made of iron now? *Ding* #Despite how much I don't like his name, I like the battle against Metalhead. It's actually decently challenging compared to the other jokes of boss battles in this game. *Gnid* #Though I will add a sin because Metalhead has a mohawk. *Ding* Category:Moon Snail Category:Gaming Sins Category:Spyro the Dragon